


glass tears

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, architecture students, slight angst, this is my first fic here im sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: serim's face gets scarred every time he cries; as his tears slowly solidify like glass, resulting to his skin getting cut if he sheds a tear.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	glass tears

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here hdjdj this was inspired by a prompt i saw ages ago and yeah i just finished it now
> 
> trigger warning: insecurities, mild panic attack, blood, glass, cuts

serim wore his face mask again.

today was just an ordinary college day for serim. as an architecture major, he barely gets any sleep; that's mostly because he's procrastinating most of the time, but lets not talk about that.

putting his things inside his bag, not forgetting to grab his poster tube, he went out of his apartment. once he got inside the bus that leads him to his college, he immediately plugged in his earphones. he wasn't playing any music, though; he just didn't want to interact with people.

however, someone sat beside him and said hi. serim sighed internally, as he removed one of his earbuds.

his heart stopped for a slight second; it was woobin. seo woobin. his crush, and his classmate.

"so, you usually go to school around this time?" woobin casually said. serim nodded. "you're... early today."

"yeah, because i didn't sleep." woobin fake laughed. "i was having a hard time full rendering. my hand is literally shaking now." woobin showed his hand to serim, which is actually trembling.

serim wanted to hold his hand.

"do you want me to massage your hand?" serim said without much thinking... then he realized just what he just said. "i-i mean, if you only want toㅡ"

"please do!" woobin beamed. "i've been massaging my hand till i got inside the bus, but it still kind of feels stiff." woobin let out his hand to serim, as serim just started to massage it; thinking that this doesn't mean anything too personal.

serim didn't even knew why he likes woobin; it just so happens to be that woobin is handsome, smart, diligent, sporty, talented, friendly... the lists goes on. woobin has never made serim uncomfortable, considering that serim wasn’t even close with woobin. they are just classmates; nothing more, nothing less.

“how about you? did you get enough sleep?” woobin asked when they were about to arrive to their college, with serim still massaging his hand. serim nodded. “i slept for 2 hours.”

“lucky you. i wish i could be just as productive.” woobin pouted; serim tried to not squeal at his cuteness. serim was about to say something, but they already arrived.

woobin got off the bus first, and serim was surprised to see that woobin didn’t walked ahead. “why… didn’t you went ahead?” serim asked, as woobin laughed. “why would i? we literally got inside the same bus. it would be rude of me to just leave you.” woobin gave serim a soft smile. 

“d-do you want coffee?” serim asked woobin, after they just passed by a local coffee stall inside their campus. however, due to serim’s small voice, and him wearing a mask; woobin didn’t hear him at all. serim cursed in his mind.

“are you not going to take off your mask? its hot…” woobin said, at the moment they reached their classroom. serim shook his head. “no… its fine. i’m used to it.”

serim technically didn’t lie; he was used to wearing a mask… to the point he, himself, can forget how his whole face looks. serim then sat down on his usual seat, which is at the front; and surprisingly, woobin sat next to him.

“why are you sitting next to me…” serim muttered, as woobin just smiled. “just want to be close to you, that’s all. we’ve been classmates on a lot of courses for 2 years already, but i never actually got close to you.” woobin scratched his nape.

serim was thankful that he’s wearing a mask, if he didn’t; woobin would see his flushed cheeks.

“you’re really not going to remove your mask?” woobin asked again, as serim nodded. “now, thinking of it… i never actually saw you in class without a mask…” woobin checked serim’s id. “why are you wearing a mask everyday with this handsome face?”

serim froze at the compliment, but laughed it off awkwardly. “haha… i’m just, not comfortable with my face. its my complex.” serim half lied.

serim sighed; this is the first time he got uncomfortable with woobin. he never really liked talking about the reason why he always wear a face mask… and even though he likes woobin, he would still find it very annoying and an invasion of privacy. 

“why? you’re really handsome…” woobin smiled. “have some confidence, selm!”

‘yeah, i hope you can still say that once you actually see my face.’ serim thought.

the professor arrived, so everyone went to their seats and focused on the lecture.

not park serim, though.

serim has a condition that has something to do with crying; everytime he sheds a tear, it will cut his face; similar to how a shard of glass will tear your skin. serim isn’t exactly that type of guy who rarely cries… in fact, he cries a lot. 

the scars annoys him so much; he has done research on why he has this condition he called ‘glass tears’, as he can’t really find anything that is similar to what he’s experiencing. sure, he can cover his scars with foundation or concealer, but it irritates his skin, so he never bothers to do so unless there’s an event that requires him to have a picture.

he then remembered the conversation he had with woobin. he wondered how would woobin will react once he sees his face; his face full of scars, full of scratches, full of redness when the wounds are fresh… due to his condition, serim never really felt confident with himself and always wondered how people view him. once, he asked a friend of his back in highschool on how people viewed him, and his friend simply answered “people say you’re always sick.”

since that day, serim believed that he is, in fact, sick. sick with crying out in physical pain everytime he cries because he’s just sad, sick of cleaning his cuts, and sick of hiding himself.

while serim was deep in his thoughts, woobin couldn’t help but to notice that serim’s hands were shaking. the professor just finished his discussion and is letting the students do their plates, which is what woobin and serim did yesterday. woobin held onto serim’s hands.

“serim, are you okay? you’re shaking…” woobin trailed. serim slowly looked at woobin, as a tear escaped. woobin’s eyes widen once he saw his tear… tearing his skin.

serim was quick to notice woobin’s reaction, as he immediately jolted out of the room. he ran; he didn’t even care if his tears will scar his whole face, he just wanted to get out.

woobin now sees me as a monster. woobin is now weirded out by me. woobin will now see me as an ugly person. woobin will now find me weird. woobin, woobin, woobinㅡ

serim was halted from his tracks when woobin got a grip on his wrist; turning him so serim is now facing woobin. woobin softly gasped at the blood trickling down serim’s face; luckily no one was in the hallways.

woobin pulled down serim’s mask, as he now saw serim’s scars; old and new. woobin now has a grasp at the situation, but he still didn’t quite believe it.

“this… this was the reason why you wear masks all the time?” woobin traced serim’s jawline with his fingers, as serim nodded; looking down. woobin raised serim’s chin, as they were now making eye contact.

“i’m sorry…” serim tried to hold his cries.

“why are you saying sorry? you didn’t ask for this…” woobin said softly.

“i’m ugly… right? i’m not handsome as you thought…” serim bit his lip, saying his insecurity.

“serim, what are you talking about? these,” woobin gestured to his scars. “are just reminders that no matter what situation you have, you still chose to let your feelings out despite feeling pain. i find that really inspiring… and charming. you’re being strong.” woobin smiled.

“but, with this face, no one would ever like me. people will just think of me as a weirdo, that i need to be homeschooled, that i’m-” woobin cut off serim’s babbling with a soft peck on his lips.

serim was shocked, he didn’t even realized that they actually kissed until woobin pulled away, his cheeks visibly red.

“i’m not liking you because of your faceㅡ” woobin paused, and gasped softly.

“what?” serim trembled. oh, woobin just realized how ugly he wasㅡ

“your scars… they’re dissapearing.” woobin smiled.

serim didn’t said anything, which made woobin confused.

“serim?” woobin said.

serim just pulled woobin into a kiss whilst crying, his arms around woobin’s neck, as woobin placed his hands on serim’s waist.

serim smiled during the kiss when he realized that his tears weren’t hurting him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> gdjsjdj hope you guys liked it ??? follow me on twt and lets scream abt seriwoo my twt is @/craevitae hdjdjd


End file.
